Jinxed
by RedAngel9
Summary: No one has a clue who she is, or what side she's on. Jinx, the alias she goes by, seems to radiate off to all that go near her. Bad luck for both sides, but neither brotherhood or xmen can stop needing her services. And Gambit always does love a challenge
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Chapter one

Play both sides. If the cards were right, this could end up being a win-win situation for her. Of course, luck never paid of that way for her and she always had been _jinxed._ It was, after all, part of her mutation. Such was life. Of course, the things that she was messing with now, they were no laughing matter. Though to her, it was all just how she looked at it.

There were stipulations to both sides of course. Both had rules that could be bent but certainly not broken. On the do-gooder's side of the ring we had honor, justice, American way, and the other baloney they try to shove down your throat in those elementary school classrooms. Then there was the other side. She supposed that there really wasn't a good or bad to this side, for it was such middle ground that it could constitute for both depending on your views on things.

Depending on whether you were a mutant or not.

But they themselves had a common goal of protecting mutant kinds from the humans. By any means necessary. She couldn't always agree nor disagree with their methods of doing this, for her human experiences hadn't exactly been the best. Oh well.

Regardless, she only set herself into preparation of what could possibly be the death of her. Not in the brotherhood, not an X-men. Both wanted her information, and they both wanted to use her.

Jinx.

"Dammit Pyro!"

He rushed out of the room before any of the black orbs could have struck him down. The sound of his heavy hammering boots clunked sloppily down the hallway as he laughed openly at his escape. At least he did before he slipped on a rather large puddle of black, glowing liquid.

"Don't think you're getting away that fast."

The woman that approached him was hardly a few years older than him, but her eyes held a look of someone who has already seen more than twenty years. She looked down at him with a harsh blue stare, cold enough to dim out any flicker of flame inside of Pyro's own eyes. She stood in front of him and tossed a black orb between the palms of her hands.

"The true question is what I should do to you for trying to go through my stuff. And when I was in the shower none-the-less."

He watched the orb carefully before flicking one of his own made of hissing flames. They licked at his hands openly as he now stood with a weapon of his own.

"Perhaps if you told us who you really were then I wouldn't feel the need to find out for myself."

Her hair was still wet, making the color appear black, and it reflected his flames like a shattered mirror. The orb in her hand glowed now with an almost purple aura as it practically begged to be thrown at the flamed man.

"Perhaps if it wasn't for reason's like this I wouldn't feel the need to keep my identity unknown."

"Well, chere, the Gambit can understan' dat one."

She visually tensed at the sound of his voice, that thick Cajun accent flowing freely from the other end of the hall. The both turned to see him leaning casually against the wall, cards filtering through his hands and ruby eyes amused at the tension in front of him.

"Shove off, Cajun boy. I don't have time for your card tricks."

The orb was absorbed back into her right palm which held it absent-mindedly for minutes now.

"Really? With de' alias of Jinx, I figure that y' would be full of _tricks_."

His smirk lit up as he took in the anger apparent on her face, in those frosted eyes.

"Careful, Gambit. Wouldn't want me to give you a few hundred paper cuts with those cards of yours."

Feeling the stinging reply on his lips, Jinx left without looking at either of the men who both looked after her.

But before leaving the dark hallway, she couldn't resist the flick of her wrist, making all the cards in Gambit's palm fall scattered to the floor.

"De Chere has many tricks, indeed." Gambit stared at the door which held the blue eyed girl with a look of amusement.

"Yes, and Gambit does love de' challenge."

Jinx looked at the small case of things she carried. It wasn't much, but it was all she had. For someone who was wanted by two impressive mutant groups, Jinx was not well off at all. A few outfits of simple clothing, some cash, notebooks and pencils. She had a brush and a mirror in the bag, and that one item in particular she was impressed with, for it took her about two years after her powers emerged for her to stop breaking mirrors with a flick of a finger.

She stopped for a last moment and hesitated on the vision in front of her, reflecting off of the vanity mirror.

Her hair had dried, leaving a wavy brown flow of tendrils about her face down to her breasts. Her hair seemed to get darker as it went along, leaving blackened ends, her hair a rainbow of earth-tone.

She wasn't too tall or short, but she couldn't help but to always seem too busty to herself, with to big of hips that she constantly concealed under too dark clothes.

The one thing she hated all too much about herself were her damn hands. They stood as a testament to her powers. Scars and other abrasions all littered her palms, calluses at the tips of her fingers, all in remembrance of the first few years that she had obtained powers. Mirror shards stuck in her hands, broken or burnt masses often that were thrown into her hand from a black orb accidentally hitting something that she shouldn't have.

Snapping back into her thoughts though, she made one last look to make sure that the black leather satchel was filled and that nothing was left behind.

She lugged the case over her shoulder, and it blended perfectly with the black long-sleeved shirt and pants she had donned today.

The hallway was its usual homey bleakness. Dark in imposing, but she ignored it until she had made it to a pair of metallic doors which automatically opened with sensory triggers.

"Well, Magneto, it's been a regular blast. See ya' wheneva'!"

She was almost out the door when;

"Just a moment, Jinx."

She let out an exaggerated sigh before turning her heel and facing the great magneto himself. He approached her casually enough, but with a look of concern on his face.

"We have an agreement, correct? You will not break the bonds of the contract, or give me any suspicions what-so-ever that you are, and there will be consequences to make sure that you stay on track."

She bit her tongue to not roll her eyes in his face. He made her seem as if she was an irresponsible teen running around past curfew. So what if she had had her wild moments, it's not as if she has chosen a definite side. Her thoughts were only trained on getting this over with though, and she hoped that whatever this would turn into, it would be quick and painless.

_At least for her_.

"Got it, captain." With mock severity, and she flipped around to rush out of the door.

It never phased her how cheery it seemed once you walked outside of the building which had seemed to drain all color and happiness from everywhere, something that she didn't always seem to mind.

Jinx strode over to the metal containment on the other side of the building which held all of the vehicles. She flipped the switch to find that she was not the only one left in the metal garage.

"Well, fancy seein' you here, cherie." His demon red eyes had almost unnerved her.

"So long, Gambit." She smirked, strapping her stuff to the black motorcycle, a 1300R Hayabusa that she had boosted a few years ago from some rich drunk man, and wasn't she happy for every 190 mph it could hit.

"The Jinx is leaving so quickly?" He swung himself over his own scarlet shaded bike, so nicely polished in extravagance.

"Yeah, well, when one mutant leader casts me out, the other turns me in. I'll be at the institute in a matter of hours." She searched for the keys in her pockets, then pulled it out and revved up the engine. She pulled the boke from its place and coasted towards the exit.

"Such a shame," Gamit pulled his way to parallel with her. "Was nice t' have nice scenery in 'der for a change."

Jinx jetted off, telling herself that that flush creeping up her cheeks was from the wind.

Well next chapter will have the first of the xmen. Please tell me what you think, and I promise you that this will NOT be like my other xmen story.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The rain didn't seem to ever stop pouring until she hit the Bayville city limits. Storm clouds still loomed ominously over the town, but the downpour had seemed to switch off. Houses with manicured lawns and whitewashed houses were placed in rows, and every last shrub or parked car zoomed by in a grey blur. She would reach the shops and town center soon, before taking a turn and hitting the direct route towards the Manor.

Jinx looked onward and didn't spare anything but the direction to the mansion a glance. She zoomed around corners, through intersections and straight on. Driving for four hours since her past stop was wearing her out completely, but being there gave a wash of satisfaction. Her helmet was annoyingly hot, but wearing all the black that she had didn't with things either. Her entire being was working on being dried off from the wind, and her things clunked against the motorbike in her satchel.

The institute looked welcoming in even this weather. Iron gates were closing off entrance, but the P.A. system at the side of the ivy covered wall was ready for use. She stopped her bike and kicked the stand out before making her way over.

"I request entrance."

The system kept silent for a moment before, "And who might you be?"

"Jinx."

The doors immediately opened, and a satisfied smirk played on her lips.

They were expecting her.

Inside of the mansion there were hundreds of rooms. She fought the urge to not become overwhelmed at the hallways and stairs branching out in every direction.

_Hello, Jinx. How may I be of assistance?_

She jerked a bit at hearing the voice inside of her head. It had been a long time since she was in the presence of a telepath.

"I need to speak with Charles Xavier." She said aloud.

_You are speaking with him. Now, Jinx, do me a favor and enter the door to your immediate left. _

She turned and saw nothing but a wall. Walking closer towards it, she noticed that there was indeed a door-shaped groove in the paneling_._

"_Yes, that's it_."

She pushed through and saw the man she was speaking with.

He sat behind an impressive cherry desk. There were several comfortable looking chairs in front of it, and a pleasant of plants and knickknacks scattered about the room which gave the place a comfortable feeling.

"I am Charles Xavier. It's nice to finally meet you, Jinx." He put a hand out to indicate one of the chairs which she soon claimed.

"Xavier, you already must know why I have come." She began, and the look on his face confirmed her assumption. She started up again. "You already must also know my opinions on this…war. You will of course know then, that the reasons I have chosen my profession are for lack of choosing sides. I assume you are fine with that?"

"Yes, Jinx. No one should force your allegiance to either end of this battle. I would however like to discuss terms and conditions for your stay here."

"Well I…"she stopped short. "You mean, you accept my proposal?"

"I do. Now, I'm sure that you are still familiar with the majority of the x-men. But there have been additions to the team that I am sure you would like to meet." He glided around to her and took her hand into his. "You will be fine Jinx. I promise you that whatever your choice in this, we can work together."

She would be lying to herself if she said that inside she hadn't just sighed of relief.

"_I….I don't know if I can."_

"_Hush, you can do it fine, just relax and close your eyes. Focus on your powers and what you want them to do." _

_Hair flew into her face and she crinkled her face in concentration. Her right palm was stretched towards the sky and slowly, she felt a black orb grow within her hand. _

"_That's it, slowly, and calmly. Relax your face, Jinx." _

_She did just that and still the orb throbbed in her hand just the same, its purple aura pulsating with newly controlled power._

"_Professor Xavier, I'm not good at this! My mutation, it will make me drop it!" _

"_Just open your eyes, Jinx, and see for yourself how fine you are doing." _

_Her left eye popped open and she almost gasped in shock at the small orb in her hand, perfectly balanced. _

"_I did it professor!" _

"_Excellent, now, try to absorb the power once more." He said, urging her progress. _

_Staring intently the orb began to rhythmically shrink into her hand until it disappeared altogether. The pride in her face radiated. _

"_Jinx, this is excellent progress that you're making. I know that you are only fifteen, but at the rate that your control is growing, you could become an x-man before you even reach adulthood. I am so proud of you." Xavier beamed. _

"Welcome, X-men. I have called you all together this evening to announce that we have a new arrival that will be staying with us for a while. Some of you are already familiar with her, and I would like for you to welcome her back with open arms. "

The group of x-men turned from their positions of comfort in the front lounge to see who it would be that turned the corner. When Jinx stepped forward she received mixed results.

"Jinx!" Rogue leapt from her spot on one of the couches.

They came so close that Jinx thought to brace herself for a draining. Rogue stopped short though and gave a chaste hug.

"Rogue, it's so good to see you."

"Ah missed ya' so much, Jinx!" she positively beamed.

Jinx looked out at the others from her past and had a feeling that not everyone shared Rogue's sentiments. Jean and Scott both gave cold glares from their positions on the couch. Both Jean and Jinx had shared a mutual hatred for each other, especially after….

But she wouldn't think about that. Jinx focused on the others in the room, ones that she knew would be happy of her return.

"Kurt, Kitty, how are you?" The two both joined Rogue's side.

"Dude, I figured that we'd, like, never see you again!"

"Eet iz so great zat you're back!"

The welcoming continued for a few moments more before they all settled down again. Jinx sat comfortably on the edge of an overstuffed chair while Rogue filled her in on everything she had missed. Though the girl was several years younger than her, she was like a close friend, and seeing her once more brought a good feeling to Jinx.

"And so then Bobby told Logan-"

"Logan!" she cried out, noticing that someone was missing. How could she have forgotten him? They had always had such an interesting relationship. He used to tease her and she used to annoy him into such a routine that she was amazed that she had forgotten. "Where is he?"

"Out with some others on a training mission. They should be here soon enough." Said Xavier, who had busied himself with playing a game of chess against Scott. "Check, Scott." He grinned, and then turned back to Jinx. "There are a few more people out with him that you might like to meet." A knowing smile settled on his face, much to Jinx's curious discomfort. She hated being left out of the loop.

Rogue contently conversed with Jinx who every few minutes glanced at the door waiting for the arrival of Logan.

"He's gonna flip when he sees ya'." Rogue said while she watched her friend anxiously look towards the door.

"I'm just hoping he doesn't hate me after…"

"Hey, I didn't, so he shouldn't." Rogue put a gloved hand on Jinx's shoulder, trying to comfort her.

"If not, I guess I'll get over it." She said, an only half-convincing smile on her face. "Besides, you still being here for me is enough. I really missed you for the past few years."

"Ya have no idea how much ah missed y' too."

"Jinx?"

Rogue watched her friend stiffen. Jinx spun around to face the open doorway.

"Logan!"

I am gonna cut it off there. Hope you guys like this so far. Sorry there was no Remy in this chapter, just working the story up.


	3. Chapter 3

"Logan

Ok guys, sorry, but Gambit has only a small part in this one, but he will be back in action on the next chapter's storyline!

"Logan!"

He held his arms open for the young woman to rush into them, and a moment later they were embracing with an emotional vigor. It had been so long, too long since they had seen each other.

"Good ta' see ya'." He said, smiling down at the woman in his arms.

Woman. She had grown up so much since he last saw her. She was only sixteen when they were last together. Now she was taller, her hair cascaded over a face that had matured gracefully, with eyes showing more than any others of her age should show.

"Logan, I'm…I'm so sorry. I just…" He could tell she was getting emotional, a guilty look painted on her face.

"You've changed so much, Jinx. Guess you're not that little thorn in my side anymore, huh?" he smirked.

"Nope, now I'm that big thorn in your side. Just like you always were in mine!" She slapped his shoulder playfully, and they both seemed content at that moment to fall right back into sync with their old routine.

It was pretty hard to believe that she was there. Back after those years which could only be defined as a blur. She remembered running through these halls though as a wily sixteen year old and even younger time before. Her biggest memories were with Logan though. She remembered being with him, or well, around him, as he never actually would accept her as company. She was just a child, and Logan was wild and fun, and she wanted nothing but wild and fun, as most children feel pure feelings. She recalled asking to come along on training missions, on x-men missions, or hell, wherever Wolverine went. Logan of course took it as his job to try as hard as possible to keep this annoying little punk away from him, causing many fights. Now it was all different, and he had a lot of catching up to do.

* * *

"Look, kid, you're still too young to come."

Jinx gaped openly at him and then jumped into his path. A look of impatience pointed his face.

"Logan, I'm legal now, if you haven't noticed," He raised an eyebrow and glanced over her. "And, you don't know what I've been through for these past five years."

"And whose fault is that?" The comment stung her, but she only ignored it.

"I'm coming with you, whether you like it or not."

Logan looked at her for a moment. She hadn't begged like that would have those years ago. Blunt determination etched her voice this time, and he wasn't entirely sure that he disliked it. He wasn't talking to that little punk anymore, now he was talking to a woman. Why should he hold her back?

"Fine, just see if you can keep up."

* * *

"Another."

"You've had enough."

"Not have as many as you've had."

"I can't get drunk, healing powers, darlin'."

Jinx scoffed and reached over him to the amber bottle across from him. Pouring down another shot of whiskey into her system, she burned inside with a flame down her throat. Was this her ninth shot? No, no, it had definitely been more. She had distinctly remembered the both of them discussing her lucky number thirteen.

"I'm not drunk, Logan."

"Sure you aren't, kid"

"And I'm not a kid."

She had looked up at Logan again, this time staring both serious and sobered. Her shocking blue eyes on him felt like cold water.

"I know."

Her pose changed and she faltered, now indefinite.

"Oh," She settled, and then placed a hand on top of the one that Logan had had on the bar. "I really missed you, Logan."

"Missed you too, Jinx."

She smiled when he used her name, and in a hazy satisfaction, she poured two more glasses of whiskey.

"To…my return, and…ah, whatever." And she handed the other shot to Logan while hiccupping one down herself. "Ok, Now I'm drunk."

She swayed for a moment and then leaned against him to make the room stop spinning. He watched her eyes become lidded, her hair lying around her face and covering it.

"You aren't gonna be able to make the ride home." Logan sighed.

Jinx shook her head and winced.

"I'm sorry, Logan. I'll pay for a room." And she started to fumble through her pockets.

"Don't bother," He already whipped out his wallet to pay for the whiskey, so he slipped a few more bills to the bartender. "You got any double rooms for the night?" he pointed up towards the rooms a few short stories above.

"Nope, just the singles tonight." He took away the bottle and started for the bills. Logan put an affirmative hand on top of them.

"Can you walk to anywhere else?" He turned to the slumped over Jinx.

"I'm sorry, Logan. No." She was frustrated with herself.

"It's fine." He released the bills and a moment later he had a key to a room on the next floor. Jinx was determined not to be any more of a bother, but even walking up to the room seemed to be a trial. She leaned against Logan, his arm around her waist as they made their way up.

"Ugh, God, I'm worthless. I get back and go to be with you and I end up causing you trouble." Logan chuckled at her.

"You wanted to be with me, but you didn't feel up to listenin' to me."

"Stubborn nature has always been my strong suit." She mumbled.

"I know, I missed it after a while." He admitted, and he kept his thoughts on the woman draped against him.

"I think this is it." He matched the key number with that above the door. Clicking open the lock and pushing open the door, he glanced around at the plain room. White walls, oak floor, pine desk and chair, blue covered bed. It was plain, but it served its purpose.

"You know what surprised me?" she turned to Logan who was kicking off her shoes.

"What?"

"That you never asked me why I left five years ago." He glanced at her and then took off his shirt, showing an impressive set of muscles. Jinx tried not to let it faze her as she draped along the bed.

"I figured that you would tell me when you wanted to." He cautiously lay across the bed, careful to give her plenty of room.

"I couldn't handle it."

She turned to peer at Logan now, who was listening to her wholeheartedly.

"I mean, there was so much happening. Xavier wanted me so bad to join the X-men, Magneto began to send contacts to me to join his brotherhood, I wasn't sure of my beliefs, and you-"

"Me? What did I do to make you leave?"

"You were there. Wasn't it ever obvious?" she grew impatient now, and she slowly began to sober up, wondering how she could be telling him this.

"Apparently not." He said after a moment.

She huffed and looked at him intensely. How couldn't be obvious? Did he never see how she would look at him, or ever wonder why she always wanted to go where he went?

"I…" She tried to calm herself. After all, these were only secrets of a sixteen year old's feelings, and they were no more, right? "I was getting so confused. I couldn't choose a side of the fight, and you never had a problem with it. You were still so wild and different, and yet something stable in my life. Something that I began to like too much. So, when feelings came to be permanent, I didn't know what to do."

Logan lay there for a moment, thinking about what she had just said. When he thought about it, he really could have kicked himself for overlooking the obvious. Then again, perhaps it was a good thing, for if he knew so long ago about this, he would have rejected her so easily. This time though, he wasn't so sure.

"And now?" he asked between their thick breaths.

"You make the calls." She laid it down at his feet. She was a woman no, why should he hold back?

Logan shifted to his side and claimed her lips before she could say anything. She stiffened, but almost seemed to melt into him after a moment; her kiss feeling like it gave her such a relief. He pulled closer to her as the kiss became more intense, whiskey coating their open mouths. She wrapped her arms around his neck, one playing in his hair. He claimed her mouth, then her neck and shoulders, covering her body with his hands.

"Logan?"

She questioned and he froze, afraid that now, after letting desire from the Wolverine taking over, that he would be rejected. He hadn't noticed how greedily he wanted this until the threat of his feral pleasure being taken away arose.

"I'm so tired, Logan. Can you just lie here with me?"

She seemed to be barely hanging onto consciousness now, but he relented, feeling more at ease that she hadn't stopped him to dismiss him.

Without a word he laid back and she draped over against his beating chest. Not a moment later she was lulled into a deep sleep. Logan laced his fingers through her hair, smelling her vanilla shampoo and the whiskey on her breath.

* * *

He had watched them both get drunk from a darker corner of the bar. The music was too loud for him to hear what they both were saying, but with how comfortable Jinx became around Logan he could only guess. She kept drinking. He was impressed at how much liquor she kept down before finally hitting her limit.

_I like a girl who can hold their liquor._

He watched them pay the bartender and Logan escort the woman upstairs, causing him to raise an eyebrow in amusement.

"De Wolverine is wit' de _cherré_?" He murmured to himself.

Finishing up his own drink, he considered his options.

He smirked and placed the empty glass on a table, walking towards the exit.

"Seems to Remy that de Jinx is gettin' a little to close t' the X-men. Maybe Magneto would like de Gambit t' do sometin' about it."

Ok, please review to tell me what you guys think of this so far.


	4. Chapter 4

"What do you mean you aren't coming?"

"Technically, I'm not a part of the X-men, and therefor don't go on your missions." Jinxed sprawled along the couch in the living room, looking feline as she made herself comfortable. She stretched and shut her eyes, taking in the relaxation that she was obviously basking in. Rogue loomed over her, saddened.

"But you should come, Jinx. Really, It would be like you going on a training mission like old times. And who knows, maybe if things worked out, we could talk to Xavior about making it something permanent..."

"I don't want to be in the X-men." Jinxed was abrupt as she sat up, staring strait at the streaked woman. "Besides," she relaxed again. " I am Jinxed after all, what would happen if i accidently sent my powers off around you guys? Who knows what could happen?" She added this in a lighter tone after seeing her friends startled countenance.

Nothing changed about Rogue's expression, causing Jinx to sigh in frustration as she laid back down. "They are waiting for you, I'm sure. Don't want them to leave you behind, do you?" She closed her eyes to signify that she was done with everything, and sure enough, the sound of Rogue running down to the Jet compound could be heard leaving her.

She hated to be that bristled towards one of the few friends that she had left. It was true though: she did not want to be an X-man, and as far as she was concerned she never would be. If she had to send this entire forsaken school into a giant wave of bad luck, she would. It was hard enough doing what she was doing without getting tangled into one side or the other officially. No, if she just came and went, gave her services towards both ends when desired, then she would be fine.

Jinx tossed and turned around for about twenty more minutes. It looked like a nice nap while the manor was quiet was impossible, for now anyways. She looked up from her spot on the couch and saw how enjoyable it seemed outside.

"Perhaps a jog around the grounds will tire me out."

:

The sky was an overcasted light grey. It seemed like on the brink of rain while the thickly darkened clouds approached. Random gusts of wind tossled the branches of trees and her hair as she rain with agility through the grounds. This was exactly her idea of perfect weather. She looked onward as she chose to run towards the thinly made path of the wooded area. The trees were beckonning her with windy wispers, those wispers which she had heard even before she was a mutant, when she was a small child. Jinx loved the feeling that she had when she rand through forrests, all alone and gusts of chilling air hitting her face. It was as if she was being awakened from a dream of sorts.

She dodged the lowly grown limbs and branches, and leapt over small shrubs and overgrown briars as the trail thinned and eventually ended. It wasnt until she tripped over a hidden root, and mentally lost her grip on her powers, that another presense was forced to make itself known.

"Ouch. Cherre, Gambit did not need dat sort of fall so unexpectedly."

She caught her balance and swiveled around to see Gambit standing there, rubbing his head and glancing at the broken tree branch beside him.

"An' de Gambit was positive dat the branch would be able to hold me." He almost seemed to glare at it mutinously.

"It probably would have, had I not let go of the concentration of my powers. You suffered a bit of bad luck from my tripping. Something im not too angry about." She said in a gaurded tone.

Gambit peered at the woman through his red and black eyes. She seemed very tense about his appearance, and held her hands in preperation for some sort of attack. Gambit was not used to women being so gaurded around him; perhaps she needed some relaxing.

"Cherre, why so tense? aren't you happy to see yo' old friend Gambit?" He approached her but she matched his steps with equal ones backwards. He stopped then and smiled a very flirtatious smile. "Why, i don' understand, 'cause the Gambit is _very _happy to see you, Cherre."

"What do you want Gambit?" He was a bit taken aback by her gruff tone with him. All was not going according to plan. So he took another step forwards.

And she of course followed with one back. However, she had not known that the root which had tripped her was placed there, and downward she went again. She cursed her own power for her lack of luck in these things.

In a quick motion Gambit caught her, looking down at her with a confident face. He was entirely sure that literally 'sweeping her off of her feet' would do the trick, as it seemed to do with most women.

He was entirely wrong. To prove how wrong he was, Jinx eneded up twisting the arm of the thief which had caught her, and caused him to lose his footing with the ground. Her body pinned him down immediately, and she held a pointed orb shape in her right palm.

"Talk, Gambit. What do you want?" She was now angry at both him for sneaking up on her, and herself for losing her composure.

"Well, de Gambit wouldn't mind being in dis position mo' often." He smirked. She could feel that he inded was not even trying to release himself from her grasp.

"Why are you here, Gambit!" She held the orb closer to his face, and she could tell that he was now becoming serious.

"I'm here with a message from the boss, Magneto. He's not pleased."


	5. Chapter 5

to explain the layout of this chapter: it jumps scenes back in forth in a pattern. it goes like scene A, scene B, scene A etc. enjoy.

"Logan."

The complete seriousness in her tone caused the smirk to falter from his face as he walked to her. They were in the halway where their rooms were, and he had just left the basement where he had changed from his uniform. The task that they went on was a very simple one; to identify an underground mutant "concentration camp" in southern Indiana. They found it, of course, and did manuvers to find the parimeter, entrances and exists, guard shifts, etc. It was only a matter of days before the mutants were free.

He was therefor slightly tired from the tidious mission, and so was cautious because of the look on Jinx's face. Did she regret the events from the other night?

She Came at him as soon as he was close. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders in a tight embrace around his stiff muscles as he claimed his lips. Her kisses seemed so aggressive, a bruising feeling painted both of their mouths. She seemed so eager, so angry and passionate all at the same time. Logan's mind drifted towards that of the Wolverine.

If She was right, Logan's room was right to the left of them. She pulled him towards it, and Logan hurridly replied, keeping her lips against his. They rammed against the door and while one hand moved all over her body, the other searched for the doorknob.

They burst into the room, kicking the door shut in their haste. Jinx fell back on the bed, Wolverine ontop of her.

Briefly, before the rogue Wolverine took over his entire being, he wondered what was making her act this way? His suspicions went away though as soon as he felt her tucking on his belt buckle.

:

She hated him. She loathed him so much, it was entirely too unbearible.

How dare he storm back out of the blue into her life like that? Just came in, flirting and messing with her mind as if she and him were so close.

She partially blaimed Magneto for all of this. If it werent for him, he wouldn't really have to worry about dealing with this man, about trying to maintain some type of civility towards him. Magneto was the commander that loved to write out contracts with tons of small print, but Jinx had read and signed these rules. Honestly, she did not want to break them. It would mean she was out of a very well paying job, and out of Magneto's good graces. She could handle these consequences, of course, but she didn't want to have to. Therefor the rules stated that she could cause him no serious harm.

But there was nothing in the rules saying that she couldn't hate him.

It didn't seem to stop him after going for what he wanted though, much to her chagrin. Jinx hoped that perhaps once these "new rules" or "commands" or whatever they were, were met, she could get away from him. But if Magneto wanted her to be close to him, then she would.

But she would still hate him.

:

Logan woke up content in tangled bedsheets. Her head was on his chest, brunette rainbow hair in his face. She had yet to wake, but he didnt mind, instead he took time to observe her; to appreciate her.

The woman he held breathed soundly, her warm heartbeat pulsating rhythmically against his lower left ribcage. Their legs lay tangled together, and he absent-mindedly stroked her arms up and down, marveling at the smoothness of her skin.

Until he came to her hands. They were marred by scarring, something she hated to show to many, but those close to her that she knew long ago were quite aware of them. When the original team first found her, her hands had been almost flawless.

The scarring faded to fewer and fewer marks as he felt up past her wrists.

This woman was beautiful from her head to her fingertips, to her toes. He was completely content right here, Jinx's form sleeping lazily ontop of him. To hell with right or wrongs, or if he should feel this all for her.

Logan sighed and closed his eyes, deciding that it was too early in the morning to even consider getting up.

:

She seriously despised the man infront of her. When he talked to her, so smoothly that his words were both the knife and the butter, she innerly cringed.

Oh yes. She hated Gambit.

Jinx glared at him while he told her what Magneto had said.

_"You're gettin' too close to de X-men, cherre. __Je suis désolé, but de boss t'ink dat you might be wantin' to join them soon. So," at this he smirked, and stood from when Jinx had gotten up and madly started to pace. "Magneto came up with a bon idea. He told Gambit dat he was to look afta' Jinx while she stayed with the X-men." _

_At this she stopped cold in her tracks. _

_"How are you supposed to do that?!" She came after the Cajun once more, furious at her messanger. He let her approach him and grab his trench coat towards her in a balled up fist. "You, are an acolyte, and therefor cannot exactly waltz right into the mannor just by saying that you are observing me so that I dont break my contract! and besides," Jinx relaxed a bit, leading herself into believing that whatever Magneto had planned could not possibly believe. This was a good thing too, for Gambit noticed how his trench coat that had been captured by her fist began to have a blackish purple aura. _

_Gambit first stepped back before explaining how he was to do his job. _

:

"X-men, and Jinx, I have called you here so early because I would like to introduce you to our newest occupant, Mr. Remy Lebeau. He is also known as, the Gambit."

His face, his characteristic eyes that no-one could miss were met with both equal parts hostility and curiosity. Apparently his reputation had preceded him.

His ruby eyes settled upon furiously cold blue ones. Jinx did not seem at all happy to see him. This for some reason, affected him. Gambit was not used to femmes rejecting him, but he knew what he had bargained for when he went after this one in particular.

It would only be a matter of time though. Of course, her apparent attatchment towards the Wolverine might pose to be a problem. It was just a complication which he would have to work around. Soon though, Gambit could work his way around him, and with some convincing, Jinx the femme beau, the femme fatal, would run into his arms.

:

_"__mais regardez du bon côté, Jinx, now we will be seein' eachotha' much more." He wispered to her close, angry form. with lightening fast speed he turned the tables and gripped her shoulders. _

_"I will enjoy lookin' into those blue eyes mo' often, cherre." Her struggle to be released from his grip faltered slightly as he glared into his deamonic eyes. Gambit smirked and his look flickered between her eyes and her lips. She knew what was about to happen, but was undecided of what to do. _

_When his lips touched her own, she was still undecided. _

_When his lips left hers, Jinx decided. And then Gambit turned and left, in a silent and speedy way that showed his true colors of a theif. _

_When his form had disappeared, Jinx wanted it back. She wanted his lips ontop of hers once more. _

_And that made her absolutely furious. _

_"I hate you, Gambit." _


	6. Chapter 6

It wasn't the sun that woke her this time.

It was the dreams that kept flowing through her head, making whispers into her ears, tugging on her sheets, glowing in the corners.

But wait, that wasn't her imagination. There really was a flicker in the corner of her bedroom.

Jinx raised a palm towards the ceiling, and inflated a purple and black orb.

"First of all, no smoking in my room." She extinguished the orb and pulled the sheets back. "Second of all, it's," She glanced at the bedside alarmclock as she placed her feet to the cold ground. "three in the morning." Her silk nightgown flowed down to her knees with a graceful liquidity. "Third of all," She began to walk towards the glowing cigarette in the corner. Her smooth and nonchalant walk seemed to relax the man in the corner; until she was inches from him, a purple orb in his face. "What the hell do you want?"

"Relax, Cherre," he began, that thick cajun accent always giving him a suave sense of control. "De Gambit only wan' to talk. Wit out de powers, if you please."

"Gambit," Jinx sighed in frustration. "you've got a lot of nerve doing this to me." She killed the orb once more. "Alright, you get five minutes, and no smoking. I mean it." She plucked the cigarette from his mouth and with a swift motion stubbed it into his duster collar.

"Chere! Watch de merchandize! De femmes love de coat." he swiped the cigarette from her palm, pocketed it, and wipped the collar vigorously to attept to remove the burn stain.

"Clocks ticking, Gambit." Jinx threw herself back onto the bed, waiting impaciently for this to all be over with so that she could salvage what was rest of her night. Gambit raised an eyebrow at her before makin himself comfortable at her desk seat across the small room.

"Ya know, chere, Gambit is likin' the lingerie, but what's with de gloves?" He raised an eyebrown as his eyes trailed her body.

"four minutes, thirty seconds."

"Alrigh', Alrigh'," he waved her response away as if it were the smoke from his extinguished cigarette. "I came to make peace, chere. We're bot' on de' same side, so why be hostile?"

"And what side would that be, Gambit? I'm not clear, since you now seem to be part of both the brotherhood and the x-men." her voice was bitter as she lifted her head to glare at him. In a absent-minded twitch, Remy had his deck of cards out and was shuffling them vigorously.

"Das de point, Chere. Neither of us have real alliances. True ties to d'ese hommes, and you know it's true when I say that this is the only way to go. Gotta' make sure to keep on de fence. Ya never lose."

"Yeah? you never win either." She sat back up now, and began to fiddle with the black satin gloves which covered her arms from the elbow down. The dark ends of her hair fell down around her shoulders and into her face, obscuring it from Gambit and the moonlight.

"Small price to pay fo' escapin' ya' problems, chere." The shuffling stopped.

"Problems?" there was a twinge in her voice. "You, know nothing of my problems." she laughed a bit, turning to Gambit now. "Actually, you do. Since you're one of them."

"Me, chere? De Gambit only doin' what he's paid to do." He smirked, and began shuffling again, this time doing small tricks in between the shuffling of his cards; as if to amuse an absent crowd of onlookers. "But maybe you an' I can work somethin' out. An alliance, to make our lives more pleasant."

It was Jinx's turn to smirk. when she sauntered over to him, there was amuzement and attraction in his eyes. "Pleasant?" She replied. bending down she took his chin and lifted it to place. His eyes burned with an intense red and black fire. His cards lay still in his hands.

She kissed him with intensity. Gambit's lips replied eagerly to Jinx, her skillful lips playing on every move she made.

Suddenly, sharp pains gashed across his hands. Gambit broke away and gasped in shock.

"Merde!" He looked down on his fingerless gloves to see many paper-fine cuts along his hands. The Cards lay scattered among the floor, and Jinx towered over him with an evil pleasure on her face.

"Take your peace, take you alliance. We will never be the same, Gambit. You. Don't. Know. Me."

Gambit left quickly, cursing all the way down the hall in both english and french. Jinx scoffed at the cards which lay forgotten on the floor before collapsing into the chair just recently vacated. Jinx didn't have friends. She didn't need them. Friends were a risk, and she already had enough risks right now.

Images of Wolverine flew into her head. What was he to her? He was getting to close, he made her begin to care.

It was no matter, though. Logan was just as nomadic as she was. If she didn't leave soon, then he would, and Jinx wouldn't have to worry about the risk of getting too involved. Things were just better that way.

She incinerated the cards on her floor in a purple and black flame.


End file.
